Something to Live For
by qtgurlie965
Summary: Tai becomes a big super star in soccer. but then something tragic happens that ends his career forever.


Ok.. this is about Tai Kamiya. I'm not a real big fan of him but wutever. This one is going to have more of a story than the others. I'm warning you. This is a Miichi...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Note: Tai and Mimi went out during high school, but they broke up when they went to college. After college Tai became a huge soccer star. But someone ended his career and messed up his life  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Something To Live For  
  
  
"Aww Mimi! I'm sorry, but I have to go to this college! I got the best soccer scholarship there!" exclaimed Tai Kamiya.  
  
"Tai! We'll never see each other again. You'll probably meet some hot shot soccer star girl and forget about me! What am I going to do without you?" said Mimi.  
  
"Mimi you know that I would never forget you," said Tai.  
  
"But I really want to go to this college Mimi."  
  
"Ok. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy," said Mimi.  
  
"Well then I guess this is it. We can still be friends right?" said Tai.  
  
"OK," Mimi squeaked out and walked away fighting back tears.  
  
"Without you I have nothing to live for!" yelled Tai walking home with tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ten Years Later  
  
"I'll never forgive him! How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends. ARGGGG!!!!!!" yelled superstar Tai Kamiya in pain.  
  
"I'll never forget the day my life ended. I'll never forget..."  
  
****************  
Flashback   
  
"Hey! Pass over here buddy!" yelled Tai running across the field. It was just a practice but Tai still played just as hard.  
  
"No! I can make the goal by myself! I don't need you!" yelled fellow team mate Ryoto Fugi.  
  
"You can't make it! Just pass it to me!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Fine if u want it!" yelled Ryoto as he smiled evily. Ryoto shot the ball right at Tai's knee. But Tai didn't expect it and the ball hit him square.   
  
"Argggggggggg!"  
  
*********  
End Flashback  
  
It was obvious Tai could never play soccer the again and it was obvious that Ryoto was now the best soccer player in Japan. Tai couldn't even move his lag right now. It would take at least 3 months before he got out of rehab. Even if he did get out of rehab, his knee couldn't take playing professional soccer again. Tai's life was over. All he ever wanted to do was play soccer. He didn't even have Mimi anymore. He hadn't heard from her since high school ended. He had nothing to live for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
3 months later  
  
Tai had finally gotten out of rehab. He decided to visit his old team's practice. When he got there he saw that they already started. Just watching them made Tai want to play soccer again. He wanted to feel the rush and excitement.   
  
When the practice ended he went to talk to the guys.  
  
"Hey! How's your leg?"  
  
"Are you ever gonna play again?"  
  
"Sup ma man!"  
  
"You feeling up to a game one on one?"  
  
Everyone said something nice to Tai except for the one that did this to him. Ryoto Fugi. He was to busy talking to some girl.  
  
Tai went over there to give Ryoto a piece of his mind when he stopped midway when he saw who the girl was. Mimi. It was Mimi. The love of his life was talking to his archenemy.  
  
"Oh hey Tai! This is my fiance Mimi," said Ryoto as if nothing happened.  
  
"Tai? Is that you? It's been so long!" said Mimi and she went to hug him and they hugged.  
  
"Ryoto? Me and Tai are gonna go for some coffee. We're old friends," said Mimi.  
  
And they talked and talked. Tai fell more and more in love with her with every breath. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Now he remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place.   
  
"Well I better get going. See ya around."  
  
But Tai knew that Mimi was engaged to Ryoto. Everything he loved was taken away by Ryoto. There was no meaning of life. Tai was so depressed he even thought about taking the easy was out. Suicide.   
  
*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
late that night:  
  
Ring Ring! Went his cell phone.   
  
"Alright I'm coming! Hello?" said Tai sleepily.  
  
"Tai? I didn't know you had this cell phone all these years! This is Mimi. Can I come over for a while I need to talk," said Mimi.  
  
"ok. This is my address...."  
  
  
Knock knock...  
  
"Tai! Ryoto broke up with me! He said that I was cheating on him! Because he is jealous of you! He's jealous that all the girls like you and that you're better at soccer than him and that I still love you!" said Mimi and she began to blush like crazy.   
  
"You? You still love me? I love you too!" yelled Tai.  
  
"I DO have something to live for. You."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
In a few short months Mimi and Tai were married and they had a beautiful son named Miichi (Gee I wonder where that name came from!). Tai began to coach for a professional soccer team. He found even more joy in that because he was making someone else's dream come true and at the same time still being involved in soccer. In all and all they lived happily ever after.   
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know it kinda sucked at the end rite? I had nothin else to write and my fingers are soo tired! Poor fingers! Review pleez~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
